Time to Play
by askandiwilllie
Summary: Prompt: Henry is 17 and wants to go on summer vacation with Regina and seeing her in all her bikinis drives him crazy. Smut ensues! Written with secretsillnevertell. tw: incest, underage, slight tw: attempted sexual assault


Regina had finally given in to Henry's constant request for a vacation. Initially, he'd asked for a family vacation, which she'd shot down immediately with the mistaken thought that he'd meant _his_ entire family, which included too many people for a personal vacation fitting for her tastes. When he'd clarified that he meant just the two of them, the idea had become more appealing.

They'd rented a small beachfront bungalow on a Jamaican beach that was beautifully set behind palm trees and other exotic plants that hid the building well. Regina was relieved, and she'd turned down any type of service from the resort, wanting to allow them to relax to their own schedule and not that of any employees. Pushing the key into the door, Regina stepped inside and held the door with her foot to let Henry in. She dropped her bag and sat her suitcase up to look around the inside.

"Wow," Henry muttered appreciatively, looking around as he followed her inside. The walls of the building were glass, making it seem like they were in a lean-to, and only the bathroom, off to one side and behind a closed door, was completely private. Queen sized beds framed the room, and Henry immediately claimed the one closest to the bathroom. In the middle of the room were two small couches and an entertainment center; a kitchenette was set up on the far wall. Sliding doors opened onto a deck on the beach side, with a jacuzzi and lounge chairs set up. "This is so cool."

Humming, Regina nodded. "I didn't expect it to be this beautiful," Regina answered. "Hopefully the weather stays nice with no rain. We get enough of that in Storybrooke." She looked at the time, and it was still before dinner, so she carried her things to her bed. "I get the shower first."

"Yeah, okay," Henry said distractedly, already digging through his suitcase. "I'm gonna go see what the water's like." He grinned, adding, "I've never swam in tropical water before."

"I haven't either. And hey, be careful," she warned, digging through her own suitcase for a bathing suit. Regina wouldn't be going into the ocean that day, but she definitely intended to take advantage of the jacuzzi. Once she found her toiletries and a black bikini, she padded toward the bathroom.

"I will." Henry waited until the bathroom door had closed before quickly shucking his clothes and pulling on his swim trunks. Stepping out on the deck, he stretched and inhaled deeply, murmuring, "So much better than Storybrooke." Then he jogged down to the shore until the water splashed up around his ankles. He paused, then, looking down the beach and seeing other vacationers out in the water, he strode forward and dove in.

The shower was a simple one, but it got the grime of traveling off her skin, and the water came out in a steady, hot, stream. Once she was done, she tied her hair up and pulled on her simple bikini. Grabbing a towel, she padded out to the jacuzzi on the deck, uncovered it and turned on the jets. The water was already warm from the sun and cover, so she slid in and let the pressure of the jets relax her. Regina looked for Henry and spotted him easily in the water. She hadn't seen him without a shirt in a while and was surprised to see that he had lean muscles, and it made her sigh at how quickly he was growing up.

When Henry looked back at the bungalow and noticed Regina, he gave a wide grin and waved, before jogging out of the surf, water dripping from his hair and down his body as he came up to the patio. "This? Is so **freaking** awesome!" he laughed.

Smiling, Regina agreed. "This was one of your more brilliant ideas, sweetheart." She raised her eyebrows and jutted her chin to motion that he should join her. "I may not move from this jacuzzi the whole time."

"You'd turn into a prune," Henry chuckled, taking the invitation and sliding in across from her. Then, with twinkling eyes and a sly grin, he leaned forward and vigorously shook his head, sending droplets of seawater flying in every direction.

Regina pressed her palm to his forehead and pushed him away. "You're a brat," she laughed out, narrowing her eyes at him. "And I'll take food breaks, and sleeping breaks, of course." Then, giving a thoughtful hum, she asked, "Do you want to order in tonight or go out somewhere?"

Settling back, supremely proud of himself, Henry considered the question. "Let's order in," he finally said. "I'd like to eat out on the beach."

"But then I have to leave the jacuzzi. We're gonna have to buy one. This is amazing," she replied. She bit her lip thoughtfully. "I think we should do something like pizza. I need to actually see a menu somewhere before I'm willing to try the local food."

"Why don't I go get something?" Henry suggested. "I know what kind of stuff you like, and there was a little bistro thing just a little ways away. Then you can stay and soak and we can still try something new."

"Sure, if you're certain." She grinned at him and brought her leg up, splashing him with the water. "Get me something fairly light to eat, not too many carbs."

"Hey!" Henry laughed, catching her ankle and giving it a playful little tug, just a threat of pulling her under the water, before letting go again and standing up. "Okay, I'm gonna dry off and head out. I'll be back in a bit, you just relax."

"Thank you, darling," she answered with another smile, letting her head drop back against the edge of the tub. "Be safe."

"I will," Henry assured her with a semi-exasperated laugh as he swiped her towel and quickly patted himself dry enough to go inside. He just threw on a casual button-down, leaving it unbuttoned, and shoved his sneakers on before heading down the road to the small restaurant.

It was just over half an hour later when he returned, walking around to the back of the bungalow, unsurprised to see his mother still in the jacuzzi. "Dinner is served," he called, holding up a carry-out bag in one hand and two bottles of light beer in the other.

"I hope those bottles are both for me? You are _not_ old enough to drink!" Pushing herself out of the water, Regina grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, tucking a corner under it so it would stay in place.

"Pfft, shows what you know," Henry teased. "This is Jamaica. Apparently if you can reach the counter, you can order a drink."

Shaking her head, Regina looked up at him and smirked. "Fine, but don't think you'll be doing that the entire vacation," Regina allowed. She looked out at the beach, which was pleasantly and surprisingly not crowded and told him to pick a spot while she grabbed a blanket.

Henry staked out a claim about halfway to the water, helping Regina lay out the blanket when she came back, then kicking his shoes off and settling in. "I pretty much just got a bunch of finger food," he told her as he began to take containers out of the bag. "I figured it'd be easier than an actual, y'know, meal-meal."

"Sounds good, Henry," Regina answered, opening her beer and laying on her stomach, the towel falling across her back. Once she'd sipped her beer, she pushed it into the sand, making a makeshift holder for it. Grabbing something from the collection of appetizers that had chicken, she took a bite and nodded, "That's good."

Henry nodded in agreement, sitting cross-legged. "Try one of these," he held out a fried seafood bite between two fingers. "They're really good."

Regina had picked up her beer, and still had a bite of chicken left in her hand so she leaned forward and took the bite with her lips, pushing it into her mouth with the back of her hand and hummed as she chewed. Once she swallowed she said, "Wow, yes. We'll have to get more of that while we're here."

A small, strangled sound left Henry's throat, but he quickly recovered, nodding. "Uh, yeah, definitely." Before he could babble on, he grabbed another piece, stuffing it in his own mouth.

Regina noticed Henry looked slightly uncomfortable and blushed lightly. Instead of saying anything, she sipped her beer and finished her chicken. "Please let me be naive and believe that's your first taste of alcohol. Grimace or something for me."

Henry shifted his gaze to the side as he uncapped his own beer. "Sure," he drew out the word. "Right. First taste of alcohol. Yup. Ma definitely never let me drink, and totally never made me promise not to tell you because you'd get mad at her. No way that ever happened." Smirking, he took a pull of his beer and gave her a playful wink.

"You had better be joking! I'm going to kill her!" Regina started. "I swear if you're not kidding..." Trailing off, Regina shook her head and pushed herself to sit up, adjusting the towel to cover her lap.

Henry just smiled innocently and grabbed another bite to eat, not even noticing the way his gaze flicked down to her chest.

Regina raised an eyebrow and made a move to hold her beer so her arm was covering some of her chest. Eating in a bikini with a teenage boy might not have been her best idea, but she otherwise ignored it. She continued picking up different pieces of food and eating them, staying mostly quiet.

When they'd eaten their fill and finished their drinks, Henry laid back on the blanket, head resting on his folded hands. "Too bad the curse didn't bring everyone here, huh? Can you imagine living somewhere like this all the time?"

Returning to her stomach, Regina shook her head. "I don't know, I feel like the novelty would wear off. It's nice, very beautiful and I enjoy the warmth, but I've grown to love Storybrooke."

"Well… yeah," Henry agreed. "Do you ever wish you could go back to the Enchanted Forest? I mean, not like last time where you **had** to, and I couldn't go with you."

"No. It holds too many bad memories for me. And even if you were there, I would constantly be reminded of, not only when and before I was the Evil Queen but also, when I had to live there without you. That year was agony for me."

Rolling over, Henry draped one arm across Regina's back, his head propped up on his other hand. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Regina nodded and rested her head against him. "I know, sweetheart. But I love you for the reminder."

Henry smiled, kissing the side of her head. "You know, I know it's still early, but traveling wears me out. I think I'm gonna go shower and go to bed."

"Okay. Sleep well, Henry. I'll clean up." Regina pushed herself up and started putting the empty containers back onto the bag they'd come in.

"Thanks, Mom." Henry watched her for a moment before getting up, grabbing his shoes, and heading back to the bungalow. He showered quickly and changed into a pair of boxers, sighing happily when he slipped into the soft bed.

Regina had chosen to stay on the beach for a bit, enjoying the sound of the water and the warmth of the air. When she was certain Henry would be in a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't wake him, she picked up the blanket and shook it off, grabbing the bag of trash and made her way back inside, quietly moving around and getting herself ready for bed. When she slipped between her own sheets, she was well past exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

Henry woke up grateful to be near the bathroom as he rolled out of bed and hurried to lock the door behind him, pretty sure that neither he nor his mother wanted him to be wandering through the bungalow with morning wood. After another quick shower that was more to take care of his situation than anything else, Henry threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and left the bathroom to check the kitchenette for coffee.

Regina was up with the sound of Henry closing the door. She made coffee, poured herself a mug and pulled on her robe, wandering out to sit on the deck and enjoy the sun. Her skin was already slightly sun kissed from the day before, and she was pleased at the tone. It was one thing she'd missed from before her days as the Evil Queen; enjoying the sun all day.

Happily finding the coffee already made, Henry poured himself a mug as well and headed outside, unsurprised to find Regina there. "You're like a cat," he teased, nudging her side as he sat down next to her. "Finding the sunlight wherever you go."

"I may love Storybrooke, but I do wish it was sunny more often," she answered, nudging him with her shoulder and giving him a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. The bed was really comfortable. What about you? No weird dreams from being outside Storybrooke or anything?"

"Nope, nice and peaceful dreams. And yes, the bed may even be more comfortable than mine at home," Regina answered, sipping from her mug. "What should we do today?"

"Mm… swim, lay in the sun, swim some more, eat… am I missing anything?" Henry grinned as he drank his coffee.

"Jacuzzi time is a must. But, I may be able to hold off for when the beach gets too crowded. Still not a people person, even a vacation won't change that." She looked at the water thoughtfully, it was so clear, such a light blue, she could almost lose herself in the beauty of it.

Henry chuckled and teased, "Don't want people walking by and throwing shadows on your tan?"

"Ha ha. You must be getting too much of your other family's humor, mine is far superior to that horrible joke." Regina pushed herself up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to go get changed into a swimsuit. Don't forget to put some sunblock on your fair skin," she teased.

"Yes, oh ethnic one," Henry grinned and stuck his tongue out.

Going inside, she found a plum colored two piece. It was a string bikini, simple and probably too skimpy, but she couldn't pass it up when she saw the color. Pulling it on, she donned a sheer cover and pulled out a fresh towel, slid on some sandals and headed outside. "Are you going to come, too?" she asked, passing Henry.

Henry looked up as he went to answer, and all that came out of his mouth was, "Uuuuhhhhhh…" as he stared.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina shook her head and smirked. "Well, when you decide, I'll be over there," she answered, pointing toward an empty plot of sand. Turning away, she swallowed thickly. It was strange for her son to look at her that way, but she had to admit it was very flattering.

Henry watched the sway of her hips as she walked away, and once she'd settled, he blinked, shaking his head. "The fuck?" he murmured under his breath. Since when did he look at his **mother** like that? After a moment, he pulled his shirt off and grabbed the bottle of sunblock, padding out onto the sand after her.

When she felt a shadow, Regina looked up, using one hand to shield the sun from her face. "Oh good, you took my sunblock suggestion seriously." Grabbing the bottle, she motioned for him to sit next to her. "Do you need me to get your back, sweetheart?"

"Well I'd rather not be a lobster, so yeah, please." Henry sat, leaning forward a little so his back was stretched out.

Regina dumped some of the sunscreen onto her hands and began rubbing it over his fair skin. She rubbed it over his shoulders and when she got to his lower back, she swallowed thickly, hoping it didn't make him uncomfortable.

Henry hummed a little, rolling his shoulders and shifting into the touch. It felt nice, and he told her such.

"Maybe we should find a day spa while we're here and get you a back massage," she teased, finishing rubbing in the lotion. Regina poked his side to let him know she was finished. "We definitely need to go out today though. Eat out and stop at a store, I want to get some sun oil."

Henry chuckled and straightened, taking the sunblock back and applying it to his chest. "You joke about the massage, but I like having my back touched. It's relaxing. Maybe we go for lunch? Get your oil then?"

"Sure." Regina bit her lip in contemplation and decided she didn't need to worry, he was her son, it wouldn't mean anything. So, pushing herself up on her knees, she brought her hands back to his shoulders and began kneading the muscles. It was difficult to grip him, since his skin was greasy from the sunblock, but she did her best.

Practically going limp immediately, Henry hummed low in his throat, his eyes closing and head falling forward.

Rolling her knuckles down the muscles along his spine, Regina said, "We really can go get you a massage, sweetheart."

"S'okay," Henry murmured, shaking his head. "Don't need one. Just feels nice."

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know," she answered, smoothing her thumbs along his ribs toward his sides.

"Uh-huh." Henry crossed his arms and grabbed her wrists as she got to his sides, pulling her arms around him. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Regina hugged him tightly, and the thought came to her mind that the last time she'd hugged him from behind was when he was much smaller. Releasing the hug, she moved to sit at his side and leaned back on her palms.

They sat together in silence for a while before Henry got an idea that had him smirking. He glanced at his mother, noting her closed eyes and upturned face. Shifting as carefully as possible next to her so he was kneeling on one knee, he quickly slid his arms under her, one beneath her back, the other under her knees, holding her securely against his body as he jumped upward and started running for the shore.

Regina let out an uncharacteristic shriek as Henry ran with her and shook her head. "Henry Mills, you put me down!"

Stopping where the water came to mid-thigh, Henry gave her an evil grin. "Okay." And let go.

Dropping into the water, Regina completely submerged before coming back up and getting to her feet. She pushed at Henry's chest, trying to force him under, too.

Henry was laughing too hard to stop her, and he came back up choking and sputtering and still laughing. "Shoulda… seen… face!"

"You're going to pay for that," she growled, pressing her hands on his chest and shoving him back under, falling on top of him into the water.

Wrapping his arms around her, Henry brought them back to the surface again, taking a couple deep breaths, before going back under and pulling her with him.

Regina pushed off him and started swimming away, trying to get to deeper water. It felt great, if she was admitting it.

Not deterred that easily, Henry swam after her, grabbing her ankle and tugging.

Regina turned over in the water, using her free foot to kick at his arm, trying to loosen his grip. She reached for a handful of sand and shoved it at him.

Letting go and shaking his head as he reared back, Henry broke the surface again for air and waited with a predatory gaze, for Regina to come up as well.

When her lungs were burning, Regina came up with a fresh handful of sand to toss that would actually make it to him. When she threw the sand at him, she bit her lip and tried to hurry away, slow with the water holding her back.

Henry managed to dodge the sand enough that it only hit him in the shoulder and took off after her, humming the theme from Jaws.

Regina decided to try a different tactic. Turning to face him, she waited for him to come closer to her.

"You can't get away from me," Henry chuckled, coming up to her.

When he got close enough, Regina pushed down on his shoulders and jumped over him so her knees pressed to his back and pushed him down deeper. She then moved off him and stood far enough he couldn't grab her legs.

Henry flailed for balance at the unexpected move, and ended up face-first in the sandy bottom. He surfaced again sputtering and spitting out sand, and narrowed his eyes at his mother. "I'm so gonna get you for that," he promised with a playfully maniacal laugh.

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And just how are you going to do that?" Regina was taunting him. She lowered herself into the water and began swimming backwards, correcting her bikini bottoms on her hips before she came back up.

Henry hummed, his gaze sliding down in distraction as he watched her adjust her bikini through the clear water. "I'll think of something," he finally replied, looking back up. He had been able to lunge for her again, but now he wasn't sure if he should trust his body in such close proximity, reminded again of just how little she was actually wearing.

"Well, until then, I'll be going to dry off," Regina shot back, using her hand to splash him. She started wading through the water, heading for shore.

Groaning quietly as he watched her leave the water, Henry shook his head and dipped back under the surface, beginning to wonder if there was something in the water here that would explain his unexpected thoughts.

Once Regina was back on the beach, she laid back on her towel, soaking up the sun. She groaned to herself, and let her head press further into the sand. What was she doing? Using her son for affection, and flirting with him, was not something she could do.

Henry stayed in the water for a while after, cooling off and clearing his mind before he started to get hungry. Finally heading back up the beach, he stopped by Regina. "You wanna head in now, grab some lunch?"

Regina opened her eyes and groaned internally. His wet swim trunks were sticking to him, and the water droplets rolling down his chest had her biting her lip to keep from smirking. "Sounds like a good idea." She pushed herself up to stand, not bothering to put her cover on, instead slinging it, and her towel, over her arm and grabbing her sandals.

Grabbing the towel from over her arm, Henry grinned, walking ahead as he scrubbed his hair dry.

Raising her eyebrow as he walked ahead, Regina's eyes dropped to his ass. He was a very attractive young man, she'd noticed that before, in a more appropriate manner than she was as they walked up the beach, but noticed nonetheless. Tilting her head, she forced herself to drop her eyes and continue walking until they got to the bungalow. "I'm... going to take a shower first. I'll be out in a few minutes." Regina gathered clothes to dress in after her shower, then disappeared behind the door into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I wanna rinse off, too," Henry called after her. He imagined seawater would get rather itchy as it dried.

Once she'd finished her-cold-shower, Regina dressed in a thin strapped dark blue dress, wearing a fresh bikini underneath it, since she planned to use the jacuzzi after lunch. Stepping out of the bathroom, she let her eyes drop on Henry and smiled lightly. "All yours."

"Awesome." Henry grinned and grabbed his own armful of clothes, rinsing off the salt water and dressing in a pair of cargo shorts and a new t-shirt. He was back out in less than ten minutes. "Ready to go?" he asked as he grabbed his shoes.

Nodding, Regina slipped on a pair of heels and followed Henry outside. They found a small restaurant not too far away to eat at, and Regina found herself settling back into her normal relationship with Henry. After they'd eaten, Regina reminded him she wanted to find a store to get sun oil and some snacks to keep at the bungalow so they didn't eat every meal out.

As they walked down the road, a trio of young women only a few years older than Henry passed, and his eyes widened. "_Whoa_!" To say that their bathing suits made Regina's string bikini look like a granny suit was an understatement: the girls barely had their nipples and private areas covered. Henry stumbled as he turned his head to keep watching them, nearly walking into Regina as he did.

She'd try to deny the slight pang of jealousy she had over him ogling the _girls_, but she wouldn't be able to to herself. "At least have better taste than _that_ Henry, they're barely clothed," Regina chastised, a bit too bitterly for her own taste.

"Huh?" Henry asked distractedly, looking back at her. "Oh. _Oh_." Blushing, he shrugged sheepishly. "I… I've never seen that much of a girl before," he muttered. "And they were pretty."

"They were trampy," she countered, rolling her eyes. Pausing a beat, she hesitated. "Are you a virgin?" Regina knew she shouldn't have asked that. It wasn't a motherly question to ask, but she was curious.

Henry gave her a flat, unimpressed stare. "No. I've had a ton of sex. With fully-clothed girls."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she shook her head. "Okay, smartass. I was just surprised. But really, if that's the type of girl you're going to go for, you're going to end up with more disease than pleasure."

"I was just looking," he sulked.

"I'm sorry, you're right," she offered, dropping her hand to squeeze his. "Look at all the scantily clad girls you want, but save the serious searching for when you want someone less trashy and more experienced." Regina's skin heated immediately, she had not intended to say those last words. What the hell had she even been implying?

Henry's gaze immediately slid over to her, curiosity burning. "More experienced?" he asked. "I thought you said they'd give me diseases… doesn't that imply experience? Shouldn't I be looking for someone **not **experienced?"

Humming, Regina ran her tongue over her lips and nodded. "I suppose you could look at it that way. But really, no. There's a difference between loose and experienced. While one implies quantity, the other implies quality, dear."

"So…" Henry drew out the word, still eyeing her. "What you're saying… is to look for a classy, older woman." He left the 'like you' silent, but heavily implied, and wondered where, exactly, this conversation was going. And why.

"Well, if you want it to be good, that would be your best bet," Regina answered. "Not that you should rush it, you should find someone you care about." She nudged him with her shoulder and shrugged, unsure of how else to continue the conversation without revealing the _very bad_ thoughts she'd been having all day.

"Well don't worry, I haven't exactly been planning on it," Henry snorted. "Doesn't even seem like there's anyone in Storybrooke who even wants me, anyway."

"That's absurd," she countered. "You're attractive, and kind, loving. I can name a thousand things that prove the opposite."

"Can you name a single _person_ that proves the opposite, though?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh hey, that looks like a place that would sell sun oil," he pointed to a small shop before continuing the conversation. "I mean, sure, I've been on a few dates and all, but nobody really seems interested."

Pulling him into the shop, Regina made her way through the aisles as she said, "Henry, you would be a catch for anyone, and if someone isn't interested, it's their loss. You'll find someone," she promised. Finding the right bottle on one of the shelves, she picked it up and looked up at him. "Is there anything in particular you want to pick up?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Henry shook his head. "Besides. I think you might dry out too much if you don't get to the jacuzzi soon," he teased.

Smirking at him, Regina walked to the cash register and handed over the money to pay for the bottle. She wasn't in the right mood to pick up any groceries, so she decided not to suggest that again. Regina led him out of the store and began wandering back in the direction they came.

Halfway back to the bungalow, Henry asked, "Why so concerned about my sex life, anyway?"

"I'm not," she responded quickly. Feeling a blush creep up her neck, Regina cleared her throat. "I just didn't realize you were a virgin and that discussion led other places. But really, you _will_ find someone, someday. And she'll be worth it."

Henry shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Sometimes I doubt it. But it doesn't matter. I'm gonna go down to the beach again while you're in the jacuzzi. Ma said if I come back with a tan she'll double my allowance until I'm eighteen."

"Oh fine, too cool to hang out with your mom," Regina teased. Not even bothering to go inside, she pulled her dress over her head, revealing a royal blue bikini. The top was a low, thick tube style top, with a ring in the center of the front, leaving a circle of bare skin in the middle of her chest. It had two flimsy strings that tied up around her neck. The bottom was also low, probably bordering indecent, with ties on either side to keep it together. When Regina tossed the dress to the side, she then kicked off her heels and moved to slide into the jacuzzi. "Enjoy the beach."

"Jesus fuck," Henry muttered to himself, retreating quickly and shaking his head. What was going on with him this trip? It was one thing to notice that his mom was attractive, but it was something else to _notice_. Sitting down in the sand and taking his shoes and shirt off, he blew out an exasperated breath. "Crazy, stupid…"

Regina watched Henry walk away and allowed herself to consider, _really_ consider the thoughts she'd been having all day. It's not like it would be the first time someone had ever considered their child in such a manner. Still, she felt a little… dirty at the thought. Smirking, she climbed out of the jacuzzi tub and went inside to get a towel. She then grabbed her new bottle of oil and made her way down the beach to Henry. Regina dropped the bottle in front of him, then laid her towel down to his side. "Will you get my back?" she asked, moving to sit on the towel.

Henry looked at her in surprise and picked up the bottle. "Sure. I figured you'd be soaking longer, though."

Shrugging, she turned her back toward him. "Maybe I just want to spend some time with you. That _is_ a good bulk of the reason we took a vacation, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Henry grinned, popping the cap of the oil and pouring some into his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he started at her shoulders, spreading the oil across soft, warm skin. And immediately realizing that perhaps this had been a mistake, his body reacting instinctively to having a woman under his hands. He swallowed hard and skipped down below her bikini top, adding more oil and rubbing it into her back. Eyes following the line of her spine, he let a small noise escape his throat as he realized just how low the bottoms were.

Regina let out a soft moan at his touch. Even if she hadn't been having inappropriate thoughts about her son all day, she would be in that moment. His hands were large and warm on her skin and the oil was only adding to the enjoyment. When she heard him make a noise, she turned her head slightly over her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Yup," Henry said quickly, clearing his throat. He added more oil and bit his lip, moving his hands over her skin, his fingertips dipping into the small dimples at the base of her spine, sliding just barely under the edge of her bikini bottoms to make sure he didn't miss any skin. His fingers curled with the temptation to slide further down, to feel the curves, but he didn't dare take any initiative.

Leaning back just slightly into the touch, Regina tilted her head and sighed softly. "That feels great, Henry, thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." Henry hesitated, before finally removing his hands and shifting back beside her.

Regina picked the bottle up, then pressed her hand to his shoulder to push herself up. Dumping some of the oil onto her hand, she rubbed it over the back of one thigh, then repeated the actions with her other.

After wiping his hands off on the towel, Henry glanced over and nearly groaned before laying down on his stomach. "Is it weird, to wear something so skimpy compared to what you usually wear?" he blurted out. It wasn't necessarily something he wanted to know the answer to, but it was better than 'holy shit stop being so fucking hot' so it was a win in his books.

"Skimpy? You're calling this skimpy when you checked out the girls earlier?" Regina chuckled. Then, finishing the back of each leg, she moved to lay on her stomach beside him. "It's different not having to wear clothes that act as a shield against people, yes."

"Pretty sure they didn't grow up in a medieval-era world," Henry pointed out, still watching her from the corner of his eye.

Rolling her eyes, Regina bit her lip and rested her cheek on her folded hands. "Why'd you ask, anyway?"

"Dunno. Why'd you ask if I was a virgin?"

"I... don't know," she answered in kind. "I suppose because you said you'd never seen a woman that naked before and I didn't expect that."

"Lemme put it this way," Henry smirked a little. "The most I've seen of a woman was those girls. Next? You. Right now."

Swallowing thickly, Regina tried to figure out how to respond. "I... I'm pretty sure there's a topless beach nearby," she offered, though she wasn't really sure why.

Henry momentarily choked on his own tongue. "Are you… do you… you mean… what?" he squeaked out.

"I mean, do you want to go look?" she asked, shrugging. "They're breasts, Henry, it's not like it's a nude beach, just topless."

"I-I… I, no. Uh, thanks. Jesus." Henry squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his face into the sand, trying to block out the idea that she'd been suggesting _taking him_ to the topless beach. And being topless, herself.

"Okay. Well, if you change your mind, it isn't a bad thing to see a few women before you sleep with someone," Regina said, biting her lip.

Lifting his head, Henry sputtered, "Wh… I'm not… I'm not planning on sleeping with anyone! Jesus, Mom!"

"You're never going to sleep with anyone, ever?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow again at him. "I wasn't speaking specifically of this vacation."

"Okay, fine, but I have time to see boobs, geez." Henry was certain his face was bright red and he groaned loudly. "Done with offering me free boob shows now?" And that little Freudian slip just made his mental images worse.

Twisting her lips to the side, she nodded. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you. And I never said my top was coming off."

Henry opened his mouth to answer, but a new voice beat him to it. "Now that's the saddest news I've heard all day." The tall, tanned, dark-haired man the voice belonged to crouched next to Regina and grinned invitingly at her. "The world is a lesser place for that decision of yours."

Regina looked up at the stranger and smiled. He was certainly easy on the eyes. "Is that how you pick up women? Tell them you wish they'd take their tops off?"

"Well if the subject comes up." He winked. "I'm Jason, by the way. And you are…?"

"Not alone," Henry ground out, glaring. "And you interrupted a **private** conversation."

Regina felt a thrill of pleasure wind through her body at the appearance of, what seemed like, jealousy coming from Henry. Shifting her weight to free one of her arms as she leaned up, Regina held out one hand for the man. "Regina, it's nice to meet you, even if your pick-up lines need assistance."

Jason grinned and took Regina's hand. "Well maybe you'll let me make it up to you by taking you out for a drink?"

His glare upgrading to an Evil Queen-level glower, Henry plucked Regina's hand out of the other man's, holding it tightly. "Look, buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but I'd suggest you find somewhere else to be. Now."

Chuckling, Jason's gaze finally moved to Henry for the first time, and his amusement faded somewhat at the seriousness in the boy's eyes. He didn't know if the kid was actually capable of it, but something in his expression promised pain. Looking back at Regina, he shrugged a little. "Maybe I'll see you after your guard dog has gone beddy-bye."

Regina nodded an agreement, the proper words aside, evading her. Finally, the man walked away and she turned to Henry. "What was that?"

"Seriously? You're here with me, not to… pick up random guys," Henry complained.

"He was flirting! It's not like I was going to take off with him and ditch you!" Regina argued playfully.

"He was being rude and you were encouraging him," Henry argued, frowning.

"Sweetheart, it was fine. I can handle a man like that in my sleep," she insisted.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Henry muttered under his breath.

"Well, excuse me if I enjoy being flirted with. It's been long enough and it's rather flattering to still be considered," Regina grumbled, putting her arm back down. She rested her cheek back on her hands and closed her eyes.

"You got snarky when I just **looked** at girls, now you're giving me a hard time when some strange guy comes up, interrupts our conversation, totally ignores me to hit on you, and I get mad?" Henry snorted, shaking his head. "Epic hypocrisy there."

"I wasn't rude to anybody, Henry," she countered. "But, fine, yes, he wasn't entirely polite, either."

After a short, tense silence, Henry asked, "So are you going to 'see him later'?"

"No. I came out to the beach because I'd rather spend time with you than alone in a jacuzzi tub," Regina answered, her lips twitched with the need to snarl, but she bit back the urge. "I had no intention of leaving you alone."

"Good." Henry fingers curled into the sand as images of _claiming_ her flitted through his brain. He needed to stop thinking like that, and his moment of irrational jealousy wasn't helping.

Hesitantly, Regina reached out one hand and wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing, then letting her hand rest there. "Hey, there is nowhere I'd rather be than with you."

Turning his head, Henry smiled slightly. "Ditto." He squeezed her fingers in return and swallowed hard, the images in his head harder to ignore while looking at her, and his body was, traitorously, reacting. "I'm, um, gonna go for a swim." Scrambling away quickly, Henry hurried to the shore, not caring that he wasn't wearing swim shorts. He needed an excuse to be away from her for a moment, and more importantly, needed the cool water to help his growing erection go down.

Regina looked down into the sand where he'd been laying and noticed a dent in the sand, round like something had been circling it to dig. Her eyes trailed from the spot to her own body and realized it was about where Henry's hips were and she bit her lip. She realized that maybe he'd been more receptive than she had originally thought.

Once Henry had cooled down, he returned to the bungalow to shower and change - again. At the rate he was going, he'd be out of clothes before the vacation was half over. Still a little moody, he flopped down on one of the sofas, flicking on the TV and channel surfing for something to catch his attention.

Sighing, Regina gave Henry a bit of time to cool down before going inside. Her towel was sandy, so she shook it off and left it on the deck, then went inside. She was still in her bikini, and nothing else, when she moved to sit on the sofa with him, pulling a throw blanket over her legs. Regina reached her hand out and let it settle on his. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I dunno." Henry shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess." He glanced over at her, looking at her breasts more than anything else, before quickly turning his attention back to the television.

"Hey, talk to me," she requested, pulling his hand toward herself. "Don't let this ruin our entire day. Please, just tell me what's still bothering you." Regina found herself wondering if it had anything to do with what she saw in the sand and just then, when his eyes flickered to her breasts.

"It's nothing important," Henry shook his head. "My brain is just… being weird. And that guy pissed me off. This is our time, and it just felt like you were encouraging him."

Regina scooted closer and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're right, okay? I will allow nobody else to take my attention away from you for our trip."

Henry shifted so he could wrap his arms around her, his fingers laced together over her ribcage, just barely avoiding her breasts. Instead, smooth skin met his touch, and he inhaled slowly in an effort to steady himself.

Regina rubbed the arm around her front, probably a touch too slowly. "Why don't we go sit in the jacuzzi where no strangers will come bother us, but we can enjoy the weather still?" she asked, turning her face up to look at him.

"Okay," Henry agreed. "I'll change into my shorts and meet you out there."

"Okay," Regina answered, leaning up to kiss his cheek, then letting the blanket slide off her body as she stood and walked to the door. She stopped to pick up the sunscreen so she could put more on his shoulders.

Henry waited until she was out the door before going over to his side of the room and grabbing his swim trunks. Not bothering to go behind the closed door of the bathroom for such a quick change, he shucked his clothes and pulled the shorts on, then went to join his mother out on the patio.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and turned around quickly when she noticed he was walking toward the patio. She had looked in, not expecting that he'd change in the main room and had received a glimpse of his bare ass. Smiling at him when he got outside, she mentally kicked herself for acting so perverted toward her son, but really, she was more upset that it didn't bother her than she was that she found him attractive.

Henry returned the smile as he stepped outside and sat on the edge of the jacuzzi, his legs in the bubbling water. "Sorry for being an ass," he said sheepishly.

"You weren't, sweetheart, I think this time was definitely my fault," she assured him, pushing herself out of the water and sitting next to him. "It's time for more lotion for you, sweetheart. You're looking a little pink." Drying her hands off on a towel, Regina picked up the bottle and opened the cap, dumping a generous amount onto her palm. She slowly began rubbing the lotion in over his shoulders and upper back, caressing his neck gently as she covered the skin there, too.

Humming, Henry let his head fall forward, enjoying the feeling of Regina's hands. "I know it's just sunblock," he murmured, "but that feels really good."

She nodded her response before remembering he couldn't see her. "I know. It felt good when you were putting the oil on my back." Regina continued massaging well past the point of the cream being rubbed in.

"You have really soft skin," the words left Henry's mouth before he could think them through, and he winced slightly.

Smirking, Regina pulled her hands away from him and leaned forward. In a bad move, she kissed his shoulder, then pulled away to slide back into the water. "Yours isn't so shabby, either."

Henry gave a little half-smile, not quite looking at her as he slipped into the water as well, sitting across from her.

"You still seem a little... tense," Regina observed, moving one leg up the nudge his knee with her foot. "Talk to me."

Shaking his head, Henry denied, "There isn't anything to talk about. My brain is just… being weird, I don't know." He couldn't exactly tell her that since seeing her in her bikini the day before, all he'd been thinking about was seeing her _out_ of it.

"Being weird how?" she asked softly. Gods, maybe he was picking up on her behavior. "I want to help with whatever is bothering you."

"You can't," Henry said simply, shaking his head again. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Then... can I ask you about something?" Regina said hesitantly.

A little nervous at her tone, Henry nodded.

"Today, when you got up and went into the water, there was a... an indentation, where your hips would have been," she said softly, not wanting him to freak out on her.

Henry's eyes widened, and his face immediately flushed red, his ears burning.

Regina reached across the water to take one of his hands, and shook her head. "Don't... please don't be embarrassed. I was just... I don't know what I'm doing, why I'm asking."

"That seems to be the theme for today."

Dropping her head, she nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable... just, ignore me."

"You're not," Henry corrected. "It's just… I keep thinking things that… that aren't possible. Aren't… right."

"About me?" Regina clarified, hesitantly moving to sit beside him instead of across.

Clearing his throat, Henry nodded unsteadily and whispered, "Yeah," staring down into the water.

"Would you think I'm terrible," Regina started, using one hand to tilt his chin up, then continued, "if I told you I have, too?"

Henry met her gaze anxiously. "You… you have?" he asked, his voice hopeful despite his best efforts.

Nodding, she hesitantly moved her hand from his chin to his jaw, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. Regina let her hand stay there for a moment, then leaned in and pressed her lips to his softly. It was almost chaste, just a press of lips to lips, but Regina gave a soft moan as she pulled away and looked into his deep green eyes. "Was that okay?"

Henry nodded in amazement, his eyes wide. Slowly, not entirely trusting that he wouldn't be crossing a line somehow, he reached out, resting his hands lightly on her waist.

Regina bit her lip and let her hands move to his chest. He was strong and she found herself staring at his skin for a moment. "I... know that this is supposed to be wrong," she told him lamely.

"Does it have to be?" Henry asked, biting his lip and letting himself look at her, really look at her, taking in the delicate curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts, the fullness of her lips.

Shaking her head, Regina moved one hand to take his. "It can be anything you want it to be," she answered softly. "Anything at all."

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered in answer, squeezing her fingers lightly.

Regina nodded, smiling a bit hesitantly. "As much as you'd like," she agreed.

Sliding the hand at her waist further around her, Henry pulled her closer and tentatively brought his lips to hers, slanting his over slightly and closing his lips around her lower one, sucking gently.

She gave a light moan, wanting more than the hesitant tenderness that was being displayed. But it was Henry, _her_ Henry, and she would absolutely not rush a thing with him.

Henry echoed the moan and parted her lips with his, tongue venturing out to brush over the edge of her upper lip.

Breath catching, Regina slid her tongue out, just barely sliding against his as she did so. Her entire body felt on fire with how badly she wanted him to touch her, but she didn't let herself think about what that might mean.

Groaning, Henry deepened the kiss suddenly, pushing his tongue into her mouth and pulling her body flush against him so she was half-straddling his lap.

Regina met the eagerness of the kiss with no hesitance, her arms moving to wrap around his shoulders. She moaned into his mouth and rocked her hips instinctively, needing something to move against.

Feeling her hips move, Henry slid his hands down to her ass, pulling her sharply against where he was growing hard and gasping into her mouth at the pressure.

Giving a small whimper, Regina began rolling against him as she continued their kiss. One hand moved to the back of his head, combing through his short hair, nails scraping his scalp.

Hissing out a "yes," Henry slid one hand up her back, tangling his fingers in her hair and holding her in place, his kiss growing more demanding. His other hand moved up slightly as well, enough to clear the edge of her bikini bottoms before slipping back down, cupping the bare skin of her ass.

Regina let out a guttural moan at being touched so intimately, at being touched in a manner she hadn't been in far too long, and she found herself dropping one hand to slide down his waist, resting on his hip just above the top of his swim shorts.

Henry pulled her hips harder against him, his erection straining, aching to bury itself inside her. Finally breaking the kiss, he trailed his mouth over her jaw and neck, panting against her skin.

Sliding her hand over from his hip, she pressed her fingers against the strain in his shorts as she moved her hips back slightly. Regina tugged lightly at the string that tied them tight around his hips and just barely slid her hand beneath the fabric, fingers brushing against the tip of his cock. "Still okay?" she breathed, checking if he wanted her to stop.

Moaning loudly, Henry nodded quickly and breathed, "So okay." His fingers tightened on her ass, and the hand in her hair moved down over her chest.

Regina moved her hand lower, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and she let out a needy groan. Using her free hand, she untied the flimsy string of her top from around her neck and pulled her top down around her ribs, though only using one hand had left the fabric canted across her body.

"Fuck," Henry groaned, both hands coming up to cup her breasts, squeezing lightly before he pressed his face between them, his tongue moving over her skin as his hips jerked up into her touch.

She wasn't able to get as good of a grip on him as she wanted to, but Regina did her best to stroke and squeeze him as he enjoyed her breasts. Letting her head drop back, she whimpered his name as they touched each other, and she wondered how far this might go.

They stayed like that for a while, Henry groaning into Regina's skin as she stroked him, until the angle got too frustrating, and he grabbed her ass with both hands and stood, turning them so he could set her down on the edge of the jacuzzi before grabbing the thin strings tying together her bikini bottoms and pulling them apart. "You're so hot," he breathed, looking down between her parted thighs. He kept one hand splayed across her lower back for balance, and the other slipped to newly exposed territory, fingertips grazing over her sex.

Regina bucked into his touch, letting out a thick moan. Tilting her head up, she nipped at the skin of his neck while his fingers slid over her wetness. She then shoved at his swim shorts, pushing them down as far as she could until the water stopped her. "Take them off," she growled, reaching her own hands up to jerk her top completely off.

Henry shifted from one foot to the other, removing one hand from her just long enough to pull the shorts off and toss them over the edge of the jacuzzi before returning, parting her folds with a finger and pushing it inside with one smooth, slick motion.

Grasping his face in her hands, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him, her tongue sliding past their lips without hesitance. Regina groaned, wanting to rock her hips against him, but she would lose her leverage. Instead, she let him take charge of what he was doing to her, and she gripped his cock, now standing free of all restraint.

"So hot," Henry mumbled against her mouth, curling his finger inside her. "So, so _wet_. Fuck." Pulling away from her to shift down in the water, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, looking at her sex in fascinated arousal before bringing his mouth to her and licking firmly.

Regina cried out in pure, intoxicated, pleasure. Finding purchase on the edge on the jacuzzi with her hands, she rolled her hips against him. "Henry," she whimpered, wanting more of him, wanted him deep inside of her.

Groaning into her, Henry took in as much as he could with long laps with the flat of his tongue alternating between precise flicks over her clit with the tip. His own erection was aching painfully, but she tasted too good to move back up, so he brought one of his own hands down, stroking himself as he ate her out.

Regina moaned when she realized he'd reached for himself and she tugged him up to kiss him. When she pulled away from the kiss, she searched his eyes and asked, "Is it too much of me to ask you to fuck me?"

Henry inhaled sharply and kissed her again, more teeth than lips in his eagerness. "Inside," he growled, shifting around her to step out of the jacuzzi and pulling her with him. He didn't give her a chance to reply, claiming her mouth again and walking her backward into the bungalow until her knees hit the side of her bed and he pushed her onto her back.

Regina let out a pleased sigh as she fell back on the bed. Reaching up, she grabbed Henry's waist and tugged him down to her. "I want you so badly, Henry," she whispered, eyes roaming over his face.

Breathing heavily from his arousal, Henry met her gaze, his eyes dark, but filled with wonder. "Tell me what you want," he whispered back.

"I want you inside of me, Henry," she answered, biting her lip. "I don't care what position, I just want you to fuck me." Regina could barely contain the desire filling her body for him.

"Jesus," Henry muttered, shifting her higher on the bed so he could kneel between her thighs, guiding himself to her entrance then using his hands to hold her legs apart as he pushed into her.

Regina whimpered when he was finally inside of her and she knew she'd have no regrets about their vacation. Her breaths were shaky as her body grew accustomed to having a man inside of her again. "Gods, yes," she hissed.

Breathing deeply as he looked down at where they joined, Henry licked his lips. "You're so tight… I didn't know women were this tight."

Biting back a chuckle, she shook her head. "Well, I'm not sure all women are, since every body is different, but I'm glad you think so," she breathed. Then, hesitantly, she brought one hand to his jaw and asked, "Worthy of your first time?"

Henry nodded and shifted his hands to rest on the bed beside her ribs, drawing out slowly and giving an experimental thrust back in, moaning at the feeling.

Regina let out a thick moan, breathing out a "Yes." She kept her knees bent at his hips and waited for him to set a pace that she could follow.

"You feel _so_ good, Mom," Henry groaned, repeating his movement until he fell into a careful rhythm, his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling of her around him.

Rolling her hips up to meet him, Regina matched his pace. She brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders and focused her eyes on his, waiting for him to look at her. "You do too, darling."

Biting his lip and moaning, Henry finally opened his eyes only to lose his breath at the dark, lust-blown gaze of his mother.

Regina slid one hand down between their bodies and found her clit, slowly rubbing circles against it as they moved together. Her free hand stroked his cheek as she held his gaze.

"Fuck," Henry exhaled, glancing down to where she touched herself. His hips jerked against her, his rhythm increasing as he started to lose himself in her. Bending forward, he caught one hard nipple between his lips, sucking it lightly.

Her breath caught in her throat at the triple stimulation she was receiving and Regina let out a pleased sigh. Combing her fingers through his hair, she held him in place as her own fingers worked her body faster into a frenzy. "Just a little harder?" she asked softly.

Henry hummed in agreement, easily obliging her with shorter, firmer strokes of his hips that made his own pleasure rise.

Regina met his every move and felt herself climbing toward her release. Muscles tensed and limbs shook as her body fell over the edge and she released Henry's name on a cry.

The tight pulsing of her muscles around him pulled Henry along over the edge and he groaned "Mom!" into her chest, his hips jerking as he emptied himself into her.

Wrapping her arms around him just below his arms, Regina pulled Henry up and kissed him softly before burying her face against his neck. She didn't say anything, didn't want to break the moment until he was ready, instead working on steadying her breathing.

Henry hummed as he caught his breath, laying tiny kisses along Regina's jaw and ear. After a long silence, he whispered, "That was amazing."

Regina hummed her agreement, nodding against him. "You were very good, Henry," she praised. "I'm glad you enjoyed your first time." She was in no rush for him to move away from her, even if their bodies were slick with sweat and the covers were wet from the water that had been on their them when they came inside.

Nuzzling her neck, Henry smiled, then chuckled. "When I suggested a family vacation, this so isn't what I had in mind."

She let out a short laugh and shook her head. "No, I can't say I had any thoughts of this happening, either."

Grinning as he lifted his head, Henry asked, "Had you ever thought about it?"

"I had recognized that you were becoming an attractive man, and I had wondered if you were having sex on any of your dates," Regina answered. "I don't know that I had considered actually ever bringing up having sex with you, but I think, had you brought it up, I wouldn't have turned you down."

"I never even looked at you like that until you came out in that string bikini," Henry admitted, shrugging a little. "Can't really say I'm upset at the situation, though… Although. If I'd known earlier…" He reached a hand down, squeezing her ass.

"At least one of us was behaving as appropriate," she joked, leaning up to kiss him. "Every once in a while I would go through a bad self loathing phase because what mother thinks of their beautiful child in that manner... but I would convince myself it wasn't so bad."

Henry kissed her back, still grinning. "Well, you were subtle about it, anyway. And from now on, you have permission to perv on me whenever you want."

"Thanks for the lovely wording, Henry," Regina pouted. "You're sure you don't regret me being your first?"

Snickering, Henry kissed the tip of her nose. "Not in the slightest. Are you sure you don't regret having your son's virginity?"

"Not even a little bit. Do I have porn to thank for your knowledge?" she joked, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Mm-mm," Henry shook his head, finally pulling away enough to shift to the side, laying beside her. "I don't watch porn. One, it's creepy and fake, and two, Ma caught me last year and I got a three-hour, power-point lecture on how badly women in the porn industry are treated."

"Good for her. Drinking isn't an issue, though, good to know," Regina mocked. Turning to her side to face him, she leaned into him and kissed his chest. "I didn't expect you to look so good with your shirt off."

Grinning widely, Henry shrugged. "Grandma says I have my grandfather's body… _pretty sure_ she was talking about David, not Rumplestiltskin, so. And I know you eye him up sometimes."

Blushing, Regina hummed and gave a quick nod. "I didn't realize that was obvious. But, he's an attractive man, I wouldn't mind going a round or two with him," she said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Grandma would kill you dead," Henry laughed, nipping lightly at her shoulder.

"I'm fairly certain I can handle your grandmother," Regina countered. "And I said I wouldn't mind, not that I would actually attempt it."

"Mm," Henry hummed in agreement, nodding. "It'd be interesting to see, though."

"Me fucking your grandfather or a fight with Snow?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Either/or," he smirked.

"Well I think if you're interested in watching me fuck someone else, we can go ahead and find Jason, ask him to join us," Regina teased.

Henry growled and rolled on top of her again, kissing her possessively.

Regina smirked into the kiss, running her hands up his back and pulling him hard against her. Breaking the kiss, she brushed his nose with hers and nipped at his lip. "I'm teasing you, I promise."

"Good," Henry nodded. "There's a difference between keeping it in the family - pun sort-of intended - and going after an asshole." Shifting his legs between hers, he rocked his body into her, not yet hard again, but more as a reminder.

"Possessive," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You're lucky you're the only person who is allowed to be that way with me." Moving one hand down his back, she cupped his ass and squeezed.

"Well you _are_ mine now, right?" He jerked his hips against her, starting to get hard again.

"Do you want that?" she asked, surprised. "Don't you want to find someone your own age to be with?" Leaning up, Regina nipped at the skin on his neck.

Henry shrugged, resting his weight on one hand and bringing the other up to flick his fingertips over her nipples, watching them harden. "I'd like to see where this could go," he answered simply.

"Okay," she answered breathily, her mind going fuzzy at his ministrations. "That's one of my favorite things."

"Nipples?" Henry asked with a chuckle, pushing himself upright to sit on his heels between her legs and bringing his other hand up to her other breast.

"Mhm, love having attention given to them," Regina said, watching him. Covering his hands with hers, she squeezed before releasing and smirking at him.

"Well they're really nice." Henry squeezed again before quickly flicking his index fingers over the nipples. "And very perky."

Regina hummed and said, "Glad you like them." Giving a light laugh, she tugged on his arm so he'd come down. "I also quite enjoy kissing."

"Okay, you gotta pick, boobs or kissing, cuz I don't have the balance to do both," Henry laughed, shifting one hand off her chest to keep himself from falling on top of her.

Regina wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them. Shifting to more comfortably straddle his hips, she grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts and said, "Both." She then leaned down and pressed her mouth to his in a teasing kiss.

"Mmm," Henry hummed, lifting his chin to meet her kiss, his hands lightly kneading her breasts. "Yes, both," he agreed.

Chuckling, Regina kissed him again, flicking her tongue against his top lip. She rolled her hips against him in a search for friction.

Rolling her nipples between his fingers, Henry murmured against her lips, "You're starting to get wet again."

Regina nipped his bottom lip and smirked. "Well, you're unexpectedly sexy," she said back. Then she arched her back and licked the length of his throat, stopping to suck lightly on his Adam's apple. "How does it feel not being a virgin?"

Groaning, Henry lifted his hips, pressing his growing erection against her and pinching her nipples. "If you're asking how it feels to have fucked you, the answer is fucking awesome."

"I'm aware of how incredible I am, but thank you," she answered, smiling mischievously. "Seems like somebody is as ready for another round as I am."

"I wanna see you ride my cock," Henry murmured, biting his lip as he looked up at her.

Biting her own lip, Regina lifted herself up on her knees and grabbed his cock. She then lowered herself down on him, moaning as she took him in. "Feels incredible," she whispered.

"Yes," Henry hissed in reply, tightening his fingers around her nipples and looking down between them to where he disappeared inside her.

Regina leaned down and kissed him quickly, then pushed herself back up, balancing her weight with her hands on his chest. Rolling slowly, she licked her lips and let her head drop back as she let out a moan.

"Shit, you're sexy," Henry groaned, his voice tight as he watched her and played with her breasts, his hips rocking lightly with her movements.

"It seems less strange for you to say that than it does for me," Regina teased, keeping her pace slow for the time being. She lowered herself again, moving her arms so her elbows were pressing into the pillow on either side of his head. Brushing her lips against his, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, skimming the tip against his own tongue.

Humming, Henry brushed his tongue against hers and slid his hands to her sides, brushing over her ribs. "You've been sexier longer than I have," he whispered teasingly.

"Yes, while I've been alive _much_ longer, so that's to be expected," she laughed, nipping his lip. Regina rolled her hips faster, the slow pressure becoming too teasing. Pulling one of his hands off her, she led it down between their bodies to her clit. "Rub."

Henry obeyed, his fingers moving over the firm nub, watching her reactions closely as he did, wanting to make sure he did it right.

Eyes fluttering shut, Regina rolled her lips together slowly and nodded. "That's good, darling, so good." She moved to kiss along his jawline, nipping at the corner and moving to take his earlobe between her teeth.

Running his free hand over her back, Henry whispered, "Are you gonna come for me, Mom?" as he massaged her clit in rhythm with her movements over him.

"I am," she confirmed, meeting his mouth for a quick kiss before she pushed herself back up to ride him properly, full body in view for him. Regina pressed her palms to the wall above the bed, rolling faster and harder against him.

"Aw fuck," Henry groaned, one hand moving to her hip, the other still rubbing her clit. "You're so hot, you feel so good… Tell me what you want, Mom. Talk to me."

Raising an eyebrow and giving him a smirk, Regina whispered, "I want to ride you until I come again. I want to finish with your cock buried deep inside of me, and then I want you to come. And I want you to call out my name when you do. I want the only thought in your head to be how good it feels to fuck me."

Henry moaned loudly, his fingers digging into her hip as he bucked into her. "God, yes… Want that, too… Want you to come all over me."

Regina began panting and her motions became jerky as she grew closer. Head dropping back when her body started tensing, she groaned and called out his name, fingers curling against the wall.

When she began to slowly relax, Henry moved his hand from her clit to her other hip, holding her in place as he pounded up into her, close to the edge, but not quite there yet.

Letting out a moan of approval at the change in stimulation and pace, Regina cried out, "Oh fuck, Henry!" She then reached one hand behind her and pressed her hand to his balls as he thrust into her. "Come for me."

Henry cried out for her as she'd said she wanted and spilled into her, holding her hips tight against his as he came.

When she was certain he'd finished coming, Regina shifted and moved off him, dropping to lay beside him. Chuckling and turning her face to look at him, she said, "This has been a pleasant afternoon."

"Mmm," Henry hummed with a nod, blinking slowly and wrapping his arms around her to pull her close.

Regina settled into his arms, against his side, resting her head on his chest. "I want to say we should get dinner, but napping also seems like a good idea," she said softly, mostly because he seemed tired.

Smiling, Henry nuzzled the top of her head, murmuring, "Little nap. Then dinner. 'Kay?"

She nodded, placing a kiss on his chest and moved her arm over him. "Sounds good, sweetheart." Regina closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep in his hold.

Henry blew out a short, happy sigh, letting his eyes fall shut as well, his body heavy and sated.

Regina woke up before Henry, not as tired as she'd thought. Sliding out of Henry's hold, she pulled on her robe and went to the deck, collecting the clothing they'd abandoned outside. She sat with her feet in the jacuzzi tub and looked out at the beach, which was starting to look barren of visitors.

Walking along the beach, Regina's movement caught Jason's eye, and he turned, sauntering toward her. "Well, we meet again," he greeted with a grin.

Giving him a smile, she waved. "Hello. Out wandering alone?"

"Like a lost little lamb," he joked. "It seems you're on your own, here, too. Care for some company?"

Regina nodded, humming and remembering she was naked beneath her robe. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "But I should warn you, I may not be without my companion for long."

"Hm." Jason shrugged and sat next to her. "I have to ask, what's the deal with him? He seems a little young for such a beautiful woman."

"He's the best person I've ever known," she answered easily. Then, not wanting to talk about Henry without him there, she asked, "Where are you from?"

Jason shrugged dismissively, then answered her question. "Boston. I'm a lawyer up there. Always come some place warm for vacation, though. What about you? Where does the beautiful Regina call home?"

Regina shook her head with a light chuckle. "A tiny town in Maine. Not nearly as busy as Boston."

"Well, I know a very generous lawyer with a great apartment, if you want to come visit," he winked.

"I'm flattered, really, but I'm a one man kind of woman," she answered. "Besides, this is the first proper vacation I've been able to take in years. Don't get much downtime being mayor."

"Mayor, huh?" Jason nodded slightly. "Very impressive. And for the record? I wasn't suggesting sharing you."

Leaning against the doorway, clad just in his boxers, Henry spoke up. "I don't plan on sharing her, either." He sauntered over, bending down to press a kiss to Regina's lips.

"You two haven't properly met. Jason, this is Henry. Henry, you remember Jason?" she said casually, looking up at Henry. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Except for the part where you were gone when I woke up." Henry looked at the older man with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, I remember you."

"Likewise," Jason nodded. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere now that the kid had showed up, he stood. "Regina, it was great talking to you. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Perhaps so. Have a good night," she told him in her best mayoral voice, with a smile that was probably too wide for Henry's taste, but she was amused by the guys vying for her attention.

"I don't like him," Henry declared, once Jason had left.

"I'm sure you don't, darling," she teased, standing to go inside. Regina pressed her palm to his chest and gave him a light kiss before she moved toward the door. "I'm going to get dressed for dinner."

Grinning, Henry pulled her back against him before she got too far away and kissed her again, murmuring against her lips, "Share a shower?"

"But Henry," she answered playfully, gasping, "that would be highly inappropriate. I'm your mother."

"We passed appropriate a couple orgasms ago," Henry pointed out, chuckling. "Besides. There's a reason why everyone at school calls you Mayor MILF."

"Oh, do they?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow. Tugging on his hand, she pulled him inside and passed her was no point getting dressed in the bathroom anymore, now that Henry had seen every inch of her anyway. She dropped his hand and pulled off her robe, turning to face him. "Does it bother you that I was nearly naked while getting hit on?"

Backing her against the wall, Henry slid one hand between her thighs, his fingers dipping into the wetness left over from earlier. "Does it bother you that you were getting hit on while still full of my cum?"

"Not at all," she answered, giving him a mischievous smirk. "I'm sure it's not the first time I've been flirted with after being fucked so thoroughly by someone else." Cupping her hand around his neck, Regina pulled him down and kissed him, barely brushing her tongue over his bottom lip.

Henry groaned, meeting her kiss and curling his fingers into her. "I just wanna fuck you senseless all the time."

"We will have plenty more time for that." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Regina held him closer, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Think your balance is good enough for the shower?"

"One way to find out." Henry drew back and pulled her into the bathroom with him, turning the shower on and pushing his boxers down.

After checking the water, Regina stepped in and tugged him inside, pulling him down for a kiss. "Now... how do you want me?" she asked, voice husky, giving him the choice to show him she trusted him.

Humming, Henry kissed her again, his tongue pressing into her mouth before he ran his hands over her arms and gently turned her around, bringing her hands up to rest against the wall. "Like this," he whispered into her ear, biting the lobe.

"Okay." Henry being insatiable was expected; he was a teenager who'd just lost his virginity. Regina, however, was acting like she was young again and not at all like someone who'd had a fairly consistent sex life for more decades than she'd like to admit. Still, she curved her back in, pushing her ass out, and waited for Henry to take her.

"Jesus," Henry hissed at the visual she presented him with, and crouched down behind her, his hands on her hips as he brought his mouth between her thighs, groaning at the taste of them together.

Moaning, Regina bit her lip and dropped her head forward. "Do you like having your mouth on me, Henry?"

"Mmhmm," Henry hummed against her, licking a long line straight from her clit to her ass.

Regina jerked forward, gasping, then turned around. "_What_ was_ that_?" she hissed, blushing.

Henry looked up with wide, surprised eyes. "Uh… d-didn't you like it?" he asked, blushing as well.

"I don't... know. I was surprised. I've never... no one has ever gone there," she answered, feeling insecure at her inexperience.

"Can I… try it again?" Henry asked hopefully.

Though Regina couldn't imagine why someone would want to, she nodded. "I guess that's fine." Then, turning back around, she returned to the position she'd been standing in before she freaked out.

Instead of diving right back in, Henry nuzzled the curve of her ass, pressing kisses against her skin and moving back between her thighs to flick his tongue over her clit.

She moaned softly, fingers curling slightly against the wall. "You have a very skilled tongue," Regina whispered.

"Thank you," Henry murmured against her, slowly licking back to her ass again, until he could swirl his tongue around the tight entrance.

Doing her best not to shy away from his mouth again, Regina closed her eyes and concentrated on how it felt instead of the initial thought of weirdness she'd had. "That's not so bad," she allowed, not willing to admit yet that it actually felt pleasant.

Chuckling slightly, Henry used his hands to spread her further open, pointing his tongue and prodding lightly.

She let out an involuntary moan, and curved her ass farther back against him. Humming, Regina moved one hand between her legs and stroked her fingers over her clit.

"Think you can come with my tongue in your ass?" Henry asked against her, drawing the flat of his tongue over her and then pressing in slowly with the tip.

His words had her squirming and sighing softly. She nodded, then remembered his face was buried against her ass, so she whispered, "I think so."

Shifting one hand so he could press two fingers deep inside her, Henry increased the attention with his mouth, licking and thrusting his tongue inside as far as he could reach.

"Oh, _gods_, Henry." Regina moved her own fingers faster, the addition of his two making a whine release from her throat. "_Fuck_."

"Mmhmmm," he hummed, squeezing her ass encouragingly as he moved fingers and tongue in counter-rhythm to ensure she was always filled.

She was growing close, and she told him so. Regina changed the rhythm with which she was touching herself and soon couldn't help the rocking of her hips. "Henry, harder. I need more inside," she whimpered, needing the orgasm now that it was so near.

Henry pressed his fingers as far into her as he could reach, curling and twisting them and finding the firm spot along her front wall. "That's it," he mumbled. "Come for me."

Legs trembling, Regina dropped slightly and lowered her forehead against the cold tile of the shower wall. "Henry, yes," she cried out, whimpering and writhing and moaning as she came hard again.

"Mmmm…" Henry lifted his head, trailing kisses up her spine as he stood. Pulling his fingers from her, he gripped his erection, pushing into her slowly as she continued to spasm around him.

Regina bit her lip and let out a groan as he drew out her orgasm by entering her. Her hand clawed at the wall until she came down, then she reached back and wrapped her hand around the back of Henry's neck. "Yes. Fuck me."

"I'm gonna rock your world," Henry promised, speaking into her ear. Bringing one finger to her mouth, he brushed it against her lips, whispering, "Suck."

Swirling her tongue around his finger, Regina sucked it into her mouth and moaned. She moved her mouth forward so her lip touched his knuckle, then pulled back, repeating the action, simulating a blow job.

"That's it, get it nice and wet." Henry pulled her earlobe between his lips, sucking it lightly. "Since you liked my tongue in your ass so much, this," he wiggled his finger between her lips, "is going to fill your ass while I fuck you."

She teasingly bit his finger, letting her tongue swirl over it again. Regina squeezed the back of his neck, her fingernails digging into his skin and she rocked her hips back, pushing her ass harder against him. Pulling her fingers from herself, she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down between her legs, and moved his fingers through the wetness gathered around her clit. "This may work more efficiently."

Chuckling, Henry swirled his finger over and around her clit, gathering her wetness. "That's it, now lean forward a bit," he coaxed, one hand between her shoulder blades as he brought the other to her ass, carefully pressing his finger in.

Her breath hitched as he pushed into her and she reveled in the feeling of being filled more than she ever had. Regina liked that she could trust him, could allow him more than she had any other before him. "Feels good," she whispered, returning her hand to her clit and enjoying all the sensations together.

"Good." Henry moved the hand from her shoulder blades to rest against the wall next to her head as he began to stroke into her, the extra pressure from his finger feeling amazing against his cock.

"Fuck." Tilting her head back, she turned it and kissed his hand, sliding her tongue out against his skin. "This is an amazing position, but I can't move much. Feels a bit uneven," she teased.

Chuckling, Henry nipped at her shoulder. "Just enjoy it. Let me fuck you." He curled his finger inside her and jerked his hips.

Regina nodded and complied, licking the length of his index finger and deciding she would pay him back for her many orgasms by going down on him later or the next day, when they were both recovered and ready to go at it some more. She was already uncertain how much more she could handle for one day.

Shifting to lean on his forearm, Henry rocked his hand against her ass as he stroked into her, setting a quick pace with short, firm thrusts.

She let out breathy moans every time he thrust deeper into her, her hand working in lazy motions on her clit. Regina whispered his name between moans, pressing her forehead against the wall as he fucked her.

Pausing his hips, Henry twisted his finger inside her, whispering into her ear, "I so want to fuck your ass one day."

Chuckling, Regina shook her head. "I figured as much. Breasts and ass man, I see. So stereotypical," she laughed, but it didn't bother her. She thoroughly enjoyed his attentions and would be willing to consider such a request. Not that she said that.

"Complaining?" he asked, beginning to move again, pounding into her with powerful thrusts.

"Not in the least." She'd meant to say more, but he was quickly pushing her to yet another orgasm and it was taking all of her concentration just to keep stroking her clit. Letting out a series of whimpers, she finally managed to choke out, "Close."

"_Come_," he breathed into her ear, his own pleasure reaching the breaking point.

Latching her mouth to his arm, she bit down on his skin as her body obeyed his command and fell over the edge. There were bright lights popping behind her closed eyelids and she moaned and whimpered as she tightened and spasmed around him.

Henry swore on a groan, pressing his body against hers as he released, his breath coming in panting gasps against her shoulder.

Regina waited a long moment before moving, and when she'd finally caught her breath, she turned around to kiss him. Reaching past him, she turned the hot water higher, hoping to get enough of the last lingering warmth to at least clean herself from all the sex, everything else could wait for a later shower.

Wrapping his arms around her, Henry grinned against her lips, asking, "Good new experience?"

Nipping his lip, Regina nodded. "Yes. Surprising, but enjoyable." She kissed him, enjoying the warmth of his mouth as she slid her tongue along his.

Humming happily, Henry returned the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his head and standing on her toes. Then deciding that if she kept kissing him like that, they'd never get to dinner, Regina slowed the kiss and lowered herself back down.

Pulling back slowly, Henry opened his eyes, looking down at her. "If I wasn't practically starving, I think I'd take you back to bed right now."

"I was pretty much just considering the same thing," she answered, moving around him to stand under the stream of water. "But I also really need to clean up." Regina made quick work of it, washing her body quickly and leaving her hair for the next time. She then stepped out of the way to let him have the remaining warmth, though it was barely running lukewarm.

Henry soaped up and rinsed off as quickly as possible before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower to towel off. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I'm not picky, you can choose," she answered, not really remembering what they'd seen nearby. Following him out of the shower, she wrapped a towel under her arms and opened the bathroom door, heading out into the cooler air of the main room. "Do you have something in mind?"

Smirking, Henry followed her, replying, "Yes. Tastes great, but doesn't have much in way of nutritional value."

Regina turned and pressed her palm to his chest, biting her lip. "Down boy," she teased, leaning forward and kissing his chest. "We have time for more later." She then looked up at him and stood on her toes, mouth at his ear. "Besides, maybe you aren't the only one who wants to use their mouth."

Henry groaned, pulling her tightly against him. "And you expect it to stay down after you say that?"

Smirking, she pushed out of his arms and backed away, walking to her suitcase and starting to search through it.

"Fuuuck," Henry groaned, watching her bend over. "You're so mean."

Zipping her suitcase shut, she lifted it and dropped it on the bed. Regina looked over at Henry with an amused expression and said, "Have you not enjoyed my ass enough for the hour?" She then dropped her towel and reopened her suitcase, pulling out a lacy, plum colored bra and panties.

"You're asking a dying man in the desert if a single canteen of water is enough," Henry replied distractedly.

She pulled on her underwear, followed by her bra, then dug through her suitcase for a dress. "Get dressed and try to control yourself," she teased, though she liked the attention. "Bodies need sustenance to keep going at such tasking activities."

"Can't help it, you're too sexy," Henry defended himself, grabbing her ass as he moved past her to his own suitcase, quickly getting dressed in a pair of slacks and a plain t-shirt.

"Well, if we ever make it through dinner, we can have a moonlit, nude make-out session in the hot tub and see where it takes us," she promised. Pulling a dark blue, thick-strapped dress over her head, Regina turned around and walked the short steps to him and leaned up to kiss him. "Did I tell you yet how good of an idea this vacation was?"

"Mm, if you hadn't before, you have now," Henry grinned, wrapping his arms around her comfortably. "I can't help but wonder what it's going to be like when we go home, though. Will we still have this? Or is this a 'what happens in Jamaica stays in Jamaica' thing?"

Opening her mouth to speak, she realized she didn't quite know what to say. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "I... don't know. I mean... I'm not opposed to having this, but you're awfully young to commit yourself to someone, and I'm fairly certain your family would make it their goal to kill me."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'm not proposing, Mom. I'm just saying that I don't want to rule anything out. And they're your family, too."

"I wasn't implying that you meant long term. You should just be dating, enjoying different people before you have _any_ kind of relationship," Regina answered. "And they'd hardly consider me their family if they found out such a thing."

"You worry too much," Henry declared. "Tell you what. If _either_ of us meets someone we want to date, we can call it off, no hard feelings. But unless that happens… we can keep screwing each other senseless."

Humming, Regina nodded. "That seems agreeable. And you're far too intelligent for such wording," she teased, tilting her chin up to kiss him.

"What wording would you prefer?" Henry chuckled against her lips before making a heroic effort to direct them both toward the door, lest they never leave and end up starving to death.

"Shoes," she laughed, stopping him and walking back by her bed to slip into her shoes. Once done, she walked back to the door and slid her hand into his. "Perhaps," she started, smirking at him, "fucking like bunnies." Regina then winked at him before pulling the door shut.

The next morning, Regina woke before Henry and watched him for a long moment before sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom, once she'd taken care of her business and brushed her teeth, she pulled on a bathing suit and a dress over it, then slid into her shoes. She decided to walk to one of the restaurants and pick breakfast up for them. Heading out quietly, she walked down the patio steps and took a left turn around the bungalow.

"We keep running into each other," Jason laughed, jogging a couple steps to catch up to Regina. "It must be fate."

"If you'd like to think so," Regina answered, giving him a cordial smile. "Where are you off to this morning?"

"Just getting my morning coffee. What about you? Need some company?"

"Going out to get breakfast." Thinking a moment, she said, "I suppose you can tag along."

"Cute show with that kid you were with, yesterday morning," Jason said as they walked. "That kiss? I almost believed it was legitimate. What is he, your little brother or something?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, giving him an unamused glare. Smirking at her own little joke, she said, "If he was my little brother, you'd be rather scandalized at the activities we've been partaking in since we've been here."

"Oh come on." Jason paused, taking her arm and drawing her to the side of the road. "You can't honestly be sleeping with the kid. A woman like you? You deserve a real man."

"While I appreciate the compliment that I'm sure was intended to be in there somewhere, I don't appreciate your implying he isn't man enough for me," Regina answered. "And not that it's your business, but that _man_ made me come more times yesterday than I have in years."

Jason backed Regina up against a palm tree, grinning down at her. "Just imagine how many times **I** could make you come, then. I have all the right moves, babe. My hotel room is just down the road."

Pushing her hands against his chest, Regina tried to shove him away. "Listen, I've tried to be polite, now I'm done with that. Get away from me, I'm not interested," she growled.

"Don't be like that," Jason argued, grabbing her wrists and moving her arms down to her sides. "You've been flirting with me since we met, and I think I'd like to collect on those promises."

Regina felt fear burning deep in belly. Images flashed through her mind of the early years in her marriage and she tried to summon her magic, forgetting she couldn't use it outside of Storybrooke. "I made no promises to you. Meaningless flirting guarantees nothing."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Jason smirked. "You're going to come with me and spread your legs like you say you do for that dorky little kid. And I'm going to give you the fuck of your life and have you begging for more."

"Oh? Do you get all your women by raping them?" she growled, trying to jerk her wrists out of his grasp. "And that man you call a dorky little kid? He's ten times the man you'll ever be." With that, she brought her knee up to his groin.

Jason groaned, doubling over at the hit and let go. "Too much fuckin' trouble anyway," he wheezed. "Cunt."

Regina shoved past him, back in the direction of the bungalow, nearly in tears. She moved as fast as she could in her heels, kicking them off and bending to pick them up when she got to the patio steps.

The clatter on the patio woke Henry up, and he sat up, yawning. "Mom?"

Running up the steps and through the door, Regina shut and locked it behind her before sinking against it to the floor. She finally let her tears fall, dropping her head to her knees.

Eyes widening, Henry jumped out of bed, hurrying over and wrapping his arms around her. "Mom? What happened? What's wrong?"

Regina clung to him, burying her face into his neck and letting out sobs that sounded like they were from a different body. She didn't say anything, she wasn't ready to, but she held tightly to him.

"It's okay," Henry whispered, holding her close and rocking gently, like she used to do when he was little. "Whatever it is, it's okay now. You're okay."

After several minutes had passed and she calmed down, Regina situated herself so she was still in his hold, but could see his face. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I went out to get us breakfast and ran into Jason. He asked if he could join me, and I figured there wouldn't be any harm in letting him, but then he started asking questions about you. Then he tried to get me to go to his hotel and pushed me against a tree and grabbed my wrists, and-" she cut off, her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes again.

Henry clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together, and he held her tighter. "You're safe now," he soothed, running his hands over her back. "And if that asshole comes anywhere near you again, I'll rearrange his face for him."

"It brought back..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "I just... I'm weak without magic." Regina hated the thought, but he could have easily done her more harm than he had.

"You're not weak," Henry argued, shaking his head. "You're just used to magic making you so much more powerful than other people that being at mere mortal level feels weak. But you're strong, and you're safe, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Curling against him, Regina suddenly felt too dirty for him to touch. She looked up at him and bit her lip, frowning. "I need to take a shower. I need..." she shook her head, "I need to take shower."

"Okay," Henry nodded, kissing her gently. "Do you want company, or you want to be alone?"

She pondered that, then hesitated before asking, "Can you just sit on the toilet seat or something?"

"Of course." Henry got to his feet and held out his hands to pull Regina up with him. "Anything you need."

Once she was standing, she pulled him to the bathroom with her and undressed, getting into the shower before even turning the water on. The moment the hot stream was pouring over her body, Regina let herself cry again, though she tried to stay quiet so Henry wouldn't hear her.

Henry could just barely hear the catching of her breath over the sound of the water, and he raised his voice, pointing out, "You don't have to hide from me. If you need to cry, I'm not going to judge you for it."

Regina shook her head at herself; she should have known better, of course he wouldn't judge her, of course he wouldn't think less of her. Opening the shower door, she poked her head out and looked at him. "I changed my mind. Can you come in?"

Henry smiled warmly and stood. "Of course." It only took a second for him to shed his boxers and step into the shower with her, immediately wrapping her up in his arms.

She buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did make her feel safe, and for that she loved him all the more. "I just... feel dirty and he didn't even really touch me," she whispered.

"That's understandable," Henry murmured, running his hands up and down her back. "But you're not dirty. You're beautiful."

"I love you." Regina leaned against him, letting him hold most of her weight while she cried and tried to recover. She'd dealt with worse, and she did her best to remind herself that things could have been worse than they were.

"I love you, too," Henry whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head and pressing her into his neck.

"Can we stay inside today? Order our food and just... I just want to hold you." She kissed his neck softly, keeping the thought that Henry was the only person she trusted enough to see her like this, and for that, Regina was incredibly grateful he was there.

Henry pressed his lips to the top of her head, closing his eyes. "Of course we can. Anything you want."

When the water started running cold, Regina turned it off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She left the bathroom and put on pajamas. Looking out at the beach, the glass walls suddenly felt too open and it left her feeling exposed.

Watching her closely as he dried off and put his boxers on, Henry made his way to the wall near the kitchenette. "There are curtains, y'know," he pointed out. "We can close out the world."

Regina nodded, then sat on the bed. "Why do people think it's okay to do things like this? Why... why did..." she stopped herself from finishing her sentence, shaking her head instead.

Henry pulled the curtains closed and joined her on the bed. "I don't know. People suck. I can still go find him and punch his face in if you want."

"No." She considered that it was probably karma and told herself again that she was lucky it wasn't more than an attempt to overpower her. Regina shifted on the bed toward Henry, curling against him, her head on his chest.

"The offer stands if you change your mind." Henry brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears. "For now, how about we call for takeout and you let me hold you, okay?"

"Okay," Regina whispered. "You call?" She then moved up the bed and slid under the covers, laying on her side, her hand under her cheek.

Henry leaned over and kissed her quickly, smiling as he picked up the phone. After ordering a breakfast platter and a carafe of coffee, he hung up and slid into bed next to Regina. "It'll be here in ten minutes."

Nodding, she raised her eyes to look at him. "Thank you, Henry. I'm glad you're here."

Regina moved one hand to hold his, weaving their fingers together.

"I'm glad I'm here, too." Henry smiled and raised their hands to kiss the back of hers. "I'm more glad that you're here with me, though."

Smiling softly, Regina leaned in to kiss him. "I love you. You always know how to make me smile."

"You should smile more." Henry returned the kiss softly.

"You should kiss me more," she whispered.

Chuckling, Henry pulled her closer. "I can do that," he said, deepening the kiss.

Regina held the kiss, sliding one arm around his waist and pulling him closer. She gripped at his back, fingers pressing hard against his muscles and she moved her other hand to her face, brushing over his cheek.

Henry hummed, brushing his tongue across her upper lip, his hands lacing together at the small of her back.

Pulling away from the kiss, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "After we eat, I want you to make me forget he ever tried to hurt me, and I don't want you to stop until we go home."

Henry brought a hand to Regina's cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb. "Anything you want," he promised.

Henry had texted Emma when they landed at the airport, and as they drove up Mifflin street, he was unsurprised to see the Bug parked in front of the mansion. "Looks like the welcome party is waiting for us," he chuckled, squeezing Regina's thigh.

"Lovely," she muttered, squeezing his hand as they turned into the drive. Parking the car, Regina sucked in a deep breath. "I can't decide if I'm relieved to be back or if I just want to stay in our little bubble a while longer."

"Go with relieved and I'll have a bubble _bath_ with you later," Henry teased.

"I suppose that's agreeable. You don't think Emma will want you to stay with her after so much time away?" she asked, pulling the keys from the ignition and grabbing the door handle.

"Not sure I care one way or the other. I wanna stay with you a while longer," Henry said, opening his own door and getting out.

"Hey, you guys," Emma called, getting out of the Bug and slamming the door shut behind her. "Look at you, all tanned!" Laughing, she gave Henry a hug and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Ma," Henry chuckled. "Yeah, the sun does that."

"Yes," Regina said, once she fully emerged from the car, "I'm to remind you that you're supposed to double his allowance?"

Emma groaned. "Aw, kid, you're killin' me."

"You said it," Henry countered smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. So anything exciting happen?"

Biting back her smirk, Regina gave a half nod. "I suppose that depends on your definition of exciting."

"Sounds juicy," Emma chuckled. "I'll help you bring your bags in, and you dish. Did you meet anyone? Have a vacation fling?" She looked at Henry then and frowned. "You didn't meet anyone, did you? Have a vacation fling?"

Regina laughed. "We met a douchebag, if that counts. The rest is Henry's story to tell if he chooses to," she answered, shrugging. Opening her trunk, she pulled out her suitcase and bag.

"I did see some girls in the skimpiest bikinis known to man," Henry answered, grinning widely. "And there was a topless beach, too!"

"You took our kid to a topless beach?!" Emma stared at Regina. "Jesus, I did _not_ see that coming!"

"We didn't go to the topless beach, Ma," Henry laughed. "Mom suggested I could go, but I found something better." He grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, hauling it toward the house.

Shaking her head, Emma grabbed Regina's suitcase from her. "Our kid's gonna give me a heart attack," she sighed.

Regina hummed and shook her head. "Yes, me too. When he came back with beers to go with dinner and I begged him to pretend it was his first taste of alcohol, he gave me quite the response."

"Oh, hey, I think… my phone…" Emma fumbled in her pocket as she walked into the house.

"Yes, I'm sure," she muttered, setting down her things. Regina looked between the two. "I'm going to make coffee, either of you want any?"

"Sure, Mom." Henry smiled at her, thinking of mornings in bed sipping coffee from the same mug.

Her brow furrowing, Emma looked back and forth between the two. "Uh… Am I missing something?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina asked, "Such as?"

"I dunno, but there's something weird going on."

Henry looked at Regina and shrugged slightly. "Do you mind if I tell her?"

With a slightly shake of her head, Regina bit her lip. "I... am fine with it if you want her to know."

"Tell me what?" Emma asked exasperatedly.

Henry shrugged a little shyly. "Well… I didn't meet anyone down in Jamaica… I didn't have to. Because… Mom and I…"

Emma stared at him. "You and… _Regina_?" she squeaked.

Regina braced herself for anger, rubbing her hands together and dropping them in front of her. Sighing, she nodded. "Yes," she interjected. "Him and _me_."

"Aw, c'mon, Regina!" Emma whined. "You couldn't have waited until he was eighteen?"

Henry let out a surprised laugh at the reaction.

Surprised, she raised an eyebrow. "That's... seriously? That's all you have to say?"

"Well…" Emma scuffed her shoe across the floor, glancing at Henry a little uncomfortably. "There… might have been a… _thing_… between me and David, so… glass houses and all."

Regina smirked and bit back her laugh. Then looking at Henry teasingly, she asked, "How good is he?"

Snickering, Henry added, "Yeah, Ma, satisfy Mom's… _curiosity_."

"Okay, this is officially the weirdest conversation I've been a part of, and considering my life, that's saying something." Emma shrugged. "But if you really want to know… he's… extremely talented."

"Shame, I was hoping your answer would quiet my curiosity, not fuel the flame," Regina joked. She squeezed Henry's arm, then smiled softly. "I'm gonna make that coffee."

"He and Snow have an arrangement, if you want me to put in a good word for you," Emma called after her.

"Hey now!" Henry protested, frowning. "She doesn't need him, she has me!"

Regina turned around and went back to where Emma and Henry stood. "They have an arrangement? Snow... as in 'I'm so perfect and pure' Snow White, has an arrangement?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like sex," Emma shook her head. "So they have an arrangement. David can sleep with whoever he wants, as long as he doesn't bring disease in, and it stays quiet. Can't have the common folk knowing their Good leaders only screw to make babies."

"I'm learning way too much about my grandparents' sex life," Henry sighed.

"Well, that's something I wish I knew earlier," she said. "But yes, I'm more than satisfied with Henry. I definitely don't have the energy for a second man."

"Your call," Emma shrugged. "But if you change your mind, or decide you want two at once…"

Henry tilted his head at that, glancing at Regina.

Humming, Regina nodded. "I could be up for that. If you're willing..." she told him.

"It's a curious thought," Henry admitted. "I mean, that time in the shower was… wow."

"Okay, I think that's my cue to leave," Emma chuckled, stepping back. "I'll let David and Snow know that you might give him a call. Glad you're back."

"Have a good day," Regina said. "I can't promise when you'll see your son again."

Laughing and rolling her eyes, Emma joked, "Well when I do, I'll know you can't walk right, huh?"

Henry grinned, nodding proudly. "Yup!"

Regina smirked and waited until Emma left, then moved to wrap her arms around Henry. "Now that, I did not expect."

"What part? Ma being cool with us, Ma having slept with Grandpa, or Grandma and Grandpa having 'an arrangement'?" Henry asked, lacing his fingers together at the small of her back.

"Any of it," she answered, pausing a beat. "So... about David?" Regina tilted her head up and kissed his jaw.

"As long as he doesn't get your ass," Henry replied quickly.

"Really? That's your only request?" Regina said.

Thinking about it, Henry nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I think if anyone should get to have your ass, it should be me."

"That's agreeable." Tilting her head, she bit her lip. "Would you let him fuck your ass?" she asked curiously.

Henry choked a little bit. "Wh-what?"

"Just... curious, I guess. Say... he could fuck you while I ride you," she answered. "Or maybe I could ride your face while he did it." Regina shrugged. "Just a thought, it's not necessary."

Biting his lip, Henry looked down at her, searching her gaze intently. "If you want to see him fuck my ass, then I'm game, on one condition."

"What's your condition?" she asked, though she knew if he was willing to do something like that for her, she'd probably give him anything.

"You take my ass for the first time before Grandpa gets anywhere near either of us naked."

"I think I can do that," Regina whispered, pushing her hips forward. "Not even home an hour and already I'm wanting to take you up to my bed."

Henry chuckled, dipping his head to kiss her. "Do you hear me complaining?"

"Then maybe we should head there," she answered, gripping the sides of his shirt and tugging him with her as she stepped backward.

"I like the way you think." Grinning, Henry followed her up the stairs and into her room, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. "You know, you'd think I wouldn't be so crazy about you after all the sex we've had this past week."

"Oh? Am I not enjoyable enough to keep wanting?" she teased, pulling him closer to her and nipping at his neck.

"Oh no, you definitely are," Henry corrected, kissing her firmly and pushing his tongue into her mouth. "We've just had a **lot** of sex."

Biting her lip, Regina nodded. "Indeed we have. Now... I want you on your back," she whispered, taking his mouth and kissing him deeply.

"Mmm," Henry hummed into her mouth, turning them around and backing up against the bed, pulling her down with him as he laid on his back.

She pressed up on her palms, nipping at his bottom lip. Regina moved her mouth down his jaw and neck, then kissed over his chest. Looking up at him, she smirked "I think maybe a little practice would do us well, don't you?"

Henry's eyebrows quirked up. "And what kind of practice do you have in mind?"

Regina ran her index finger down his chest and stomach teasingly, moving further down his body until she was kneeling between his legs. Starting with his erection, she licked his length, then sucked one of his balls into her mouth.

Groaning, Henry ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face. "Your mouth feels so good…"

"Glad you think so," she answered, shifting down further and pushing his legs open wide. Laying flat on her stomach, Regina moved her mouth lower, tentatively sliding her tongue out and brushing against his puckered hole.

"Oh fuck," Henry whispered shakily, his hips jerking at the sensation. "So that's what it feels like."

Her response was a light hum while she continued her work. Regina wrapped one hand around his shaft, stroking him lazily while she continued licking him. Using her other hand, she grabbed his ass and exposed him more to her. She then copied the actions he'd taken with her, tensing her tongue and pushing it slightly into him.

Henry moaned, his hands falling to the bed, fingers digging into the blanket and gripping it tightly as he rocked his hips.

Regina brought her hand from his dick down her own body, wetting a finger with her own wetness, continuing the work her mouth was doing while she did so. Once she was pleased with the gathered moisture, she moved her mouth and brought her finger up, slowly pressing it into him.

"Ohhhh _fuck_," Henry groaned again, biting his lip at the very pleasant invasion. "Feels so good, Mom."

"Good," she whispered, licking each of his balls before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, free hand gripping him.

"This doesn't…" Henry licked his lips, trying to focus on the words. "Uh, make… make me gay… right?"

"Are you imagining that I'm a man?" she asked, biting back her chuckle.

"Course not!" Henry frowned. "You're way too hot to be a man."

"Then I'm sure you're safe," she teased, licking the length of his dick. "Besides, your rather enthusiastic fucking of me all week leads me to believe you're fairly straight." Regina took him into her mouth, sucking hard around the head.

Gasping and jerking up into her mouth, Henry nodded, stammering, "G-good."

She thrust her finger deeper into him, finding a swollen spot and rubbing her fingertip side to side over it as she lowered her head more. Regina pressed her tongue harder against the underside of his cock and moaned heavily.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna come," Henry groaned, biting his lip and rocking his hips, his head spinning.

Squeezing him reassuringly, Regina increased the suction of her mouth on his cock and moved her finger faster inside him, encouraging him to come.

Henry's back arched, his heels digging into the bed as he cried out, coming hard with the new stimulation.

Regina slowed her finger, then pulled it out as she licked and sucked his finish off him. Once he was cleaned, she pulled her mouth off him. Then, moving up his body, she kissed his neck and rubbed her nose along his jaw. "Feel good?"

"_Fuck_," Henry sighed, grinning and wrapping his arms around her. "That was… that was…"

"Pretty enjoyable," she whispered, kissing his neck again. "I like watching you come for me."

"Mm, ditto." Henry slid his fingers into her hair, lifting her head so he could kiss her properly, tasting himself on her tongue.

Moaning into the kiss, Regina cupped his cheek and braced herself on her elbow, pushing her body up higher. When she broke the kiss, a few moments later, she smiled softly. "You really are quite a good kisser."

Henry grinned, chuckling. "Well I very much like kissing you."

"Who was your first kiss?" she asked curiously.

"Paige," Henry answered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flat against him. "During a game of Spin the Bottle a couple years ago."

"She's cute," Regina answered. "Why didn't you guys ever really date?"

Henry shrugged. "I dunno. We're friends, it would be weird."

"Weirder to fuck your friend than your mother?" she teased, letting a small chuckle past her lips.

"When you put it _that_ way, it sounds weird," Henry laughed. "Besides. After what Ma said, I think I'm genetically predisposed."

"To fucking family? So what happens when you're bored of me? Do you move onto your younger mother?" Regina asked, a playful smirk gracing her lips.

"Nah, I prefer brunettes," Henry teased. "Besides, Ma doesn't have an ass like yours."

Shaking her head, Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to know it comes down to my ass and hair color."

"Well the part where you're painfully sexy and I'd never get tired of you goes without saying."

"It makes so much more sense now," Regina laughed, pressing her lips to his.

Henry grinned into the kiss and rolled them over, propping himself up above her. "Now, my sexy mother… you treated me so nicely, but you still haven't come. I better fix that."

"Mm, yes, you better," she breathed. "How do you intend to do so?"

"Mmm…" Henry shifted downward on the bed until his upper body was settled between her thighs. "I think I want to have you come on my tongue. Does that sound good to you?"

Giving a quick nod, Regina pressed her head against her pillow and bit her lip. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

Henry hummed a chuckle and nuzzled the inside of her thigh. "Better hold onto something," he teased lightly.

"Is that so?" Grinning, she brought one hand to his hair, fingers combing and tugging, the other gathered the sheets into her fist. "I think I can handle whatever you have to give."

"Mmm, we'll see." Henry winked at her before bringing his mouth to her sex.


End file.
